


Letter

by Alwaysdreaming95



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Finds Out, F/M, Idiots in Love, Letters, Love Letters, Lucifer is a Softie, devil is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysdreaming95/pseuds/Alwaysdreaming95
Summary: Chloe gets a letter from Lucifer after avoiding him after seeing his true face.





	Letter

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this while watching Lucifer.... again, late at night and came up with this idea loving the idea of still receiving handwritten letters from a significant other. Totally, see Lucifer as that kind of old fashion romantic

_ “My Dearest Chloe, _

_ In a manner of words, there is always a beginning as well as an ending. I just never thought from the second that you had come into my life that an end would come as soon as it did. I know that I’m immortal and I know that one day I’d have to say goodbye to you, but I never expected to lose you before I truly would be able to call you mine. Though I wouldn’t own you… No, in a way we’d be one. You’d have all that I am with a single word. I never expected to have this feeling even before I was cast from Heaven. My brothers and sisters never see me as I truly am only as an abomination or as Samael, the Lightbringer. Then those who call Hell their home think of me as the king to be feared. Those who come to hell for punishments blame me for their crimes. Yet you,”  _ deeply engraved in the paper you can easily spot the black marks of Lucifer scribing out parts that he doesn’t want me to see. I’m surprised that he had given me this draft… unless they kept turning out like this. “ _ Detective, I had left hell tired of the existence that I was living. I wanted to feel something for the first time in millennia. I wish to tell you every reason why I left hell and more so on my life. I want to sit there and stare into your eyes as you tip your head the side. I want to brush your locks from your face when you let it frame the beauty that lies on your face. You have told me time and time again you’d be there for me as I for you, but the fear of what will happen now that you truly believe the truth I find myself afraid. Fear is not something that the King Of Hell feels much less thinks of something that would be inflicted on himself. No, fear is not something I thought I’d feel much less the fear of rejection that makes my body feel cold and motionless.  _

_ You’ve told me that the devil talk isn’t who I really am, but now that you believe what would really say. Would you forgive me for my mistakes and flaws like you once told me? Would you truly think that I am not evil as many have said as they drag my name? You had made me a better person, Chloe. You made me believe that there truly is a good side to the Devil. Yet I have taken a human life even if that life was Cain’s. I had never truly harmed a human I have always given choices and handed out orders for punishments. The thought of the blood on my hands scares me. Would you step in front of me to protect me from Cain once again? Would you look at me with the same eyes filled with such care and passion? I fear that the love I hope to see in them has dwindled away as you realized the truth.  _

_ I can ramble on for many pages quoting poetry and my own thoughts, but I feel like the one thing that I can truly state is my one true desire? Do you wish to know? It has been you, Detective Chloe Decker. My desire has been for you to love me even a fraction of love I feel for you. Though this I have come to the realization that you don’t need me, we’ve worked together all this time because you want to. Because you choose me. YOu did choose me. You were right. I’ve been trying to go back to the way things were. You know, playing our greatest hits because I’ve been avoiding dealing with things in the present like how I feel about you.  _

_ Yet you deserve someone worthy of you and that isn’t me. That’s not what I’ve been saying. I know, that’s what I’m saying. You deserve someone better because you are selfless to a nauseating degree. You always put your daughter first even though the ungrateful urchin does nothing to contribute to the rent. So you deserve someone worthy of that grace. Someone that knows every crime scene breaks your heart even though you’d never admit it. Someone who actually appreciated your impossibly boring middle name… ‘Jane’.  _

_ Even though all I’ve written is true I still wish that you’d choose me still. That you’d love me completely and wholly as who I truly am.  _

_ Forever Yours,  _

_ Lucifer” _

That idiot. I notice the marks that clearly signify tears that had fallen on the page if they are his or mine I would not be able to tell you. 

“Damn it, Lucifer,” I shout as I try not to crumple the page. I swear that parts of these words are ones that I heard him speak before, but his desire. His desire for me to choose him and to love him cripple my heart as it is. 

“Lucifer,” I shout as I set the letter down gently not wanting to harm it even though I’m upset. I shout his name again glad Trixie is out with Dan for the night. 

“LUCIFER!!! You will get your ass down here right now. I swear to your father that I will be calling your brothers down on you if you don’t I’m sure they are more annoying than anything you can conjure up to torture yourself right now. LUCIFER!!!” I shout again as I let myself slide down to the floor of my living room forgoing the couch feeling low of the low. I had given Lucifer no reason to trust me have I. I reacted better than some sure, but I’m sure I would have shot him is I had my gun… Oh, GOD! No, no matter what I wouldn’t harm him like that. 

I clasp my hands together, “Lucifer, I’m not sure if this counts as a prayer to you much less if you hear it, but… Oh God, what have I done? I have always told you that you are not your namesake that you shouldn’t believe that to be so, but yet when seeing your true face I react as I had. You are not evil. You are the man that I fell in love with. You are the one that will do anything for me and even my daughter no matter how much you complain. You love Ella like a little sister though I’m sure you’d never tell her. I’m sure you even stomach Dan on most day… maybe even think of him as a friend. Lucifer, I need you more than I ever could. Not cause I want to use you like it seemed family has, but because I care about you. Please, Lucifer if you are to cut yourself out of my life please just let me see you one more time. Please, I choose you out of any person in the world.”

“Besides the little urchin,” a swauve and royal voice say behind me, but I can hear a tone of fear and uncertainty. 

I feel a tight smile grace my lips as I look at his face as he holds the same expression, “Yes, besides Trixie I’d choose you. Though let’s not tell my mother that shall we.”

I watch a small happy smile grace Lucifer’s lips before it disappears as if it was never there. “Detective… Did you mean what you were praying?” I take a breath as he slowly makes his way towards me, but stops at his arm's length away just far enough that neither of us could grab the other. 

I tip my head down before I look back up at him, “What do you think? Would I lie to you?”

The man before me tilts his head in the way that I love when he’s confused or thinking before a small unsure smile graces his lips again, “No, I don’t believe you would, Detective. Though it’s been weeks since we last saw each other.”

I sigh as I hold myself from grabbing and shaking him. No, he deserves a calm talk. Not something that would bring him back to his past… to those who fear and hate him… to those that have feared him. “It’s been a lot of time for me to think. Though that night when I finally reached my bed all I wanted to do was hold you in my arms and tell you it was alright. That we are alright. That your face doesn’t matter. The next morning I did the more biblical reading that I can say I’ve done my whole life to try to understand, but I feel like a lot of it isn’t the truth or the full truth. I wanted to learn more about you from you, not a book. Yet whenever I tried to get a hold of you much less find you, you’ve been nowhere I could reach. I had tried praying earlier, but you never came. I’ll tell you what I told my daughter even though that people find things easier to lie and pretend everything alright it’ll be easier, but not us. We will always tell each other everything especially when it deals with our life together.”

I watch a shuddering breathe go through him as if he’s finally letting my words calm him now that he’s watched me speak the words from my own heart. “Chloe,” the black haired charismatic angel sighs my name as if I brought the stars to be instead of him.

“I choose you, Lucifer. I love you for all of you. There may be flaws, but I know that no matter how great it will not matter,” I say as I slowly take a step closer reaching out for his hand. As I take it on my own I bring it to my chest. He looks at me with eyes filled with such sadness, hope, and love that my heart tears into pieces and anyone that has harmed him in his life better fear me cause I will not stand for it. For such a strong and kind man to be torn at a single thought of love and care directed at him. 

I feel a strong happy smile start to grace my lips as Lucifer starts to lean towards me slowly. I expect him to kiss me, but instead, his lips find my forehead. Though it feels more intimate than any kiss we’ve shared in our short time together. 

“What did you think of the letter?” Lucifer asks as he seems a bit hesitant and unsure of himself.

I smile at him, “Truthfully, it’s very you. A bit old-time romantic which I can tell is very you. So Lucifer if you want you can write me stupid love letters anytime you want as long as you stay by my side.”

“What if I have to leave?”

“Then you better take me with you cause no matter what I’m with you 100% whether if we’re on Earth, Hell, or Heaven. Cause all I need is you. I don’t see the devil or a fallen angel just the man that I love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I picture Lucifer writing Chloe letters a few times a month or when she seems to need a pick me up. Though she would keep it in a box and when he's away for whatever reason she reads through them.
> 
> Though if you look in the letter I took parts of what they say in the show in it at the end just cause I liked those parts. I did look them up with that stuck in my head.


End file.
